BB-Doo, Where Are You?
by vballqueen17
Summary: A crossover with the beloved show Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? The Titans get sucked into the cartoon where the only way out is to solve the mystery at hand. Can the Titans use their detective skills to solve the mystery? And who is this Ghost Clown that keeps spinning a very enticing gold coin? [robstar]


**A crossover between two of my favorite shows!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

BB-Doo, Where Are You?

Beast Boy sleepily rubbed his eyes as he clawed himself out of bed. He groaned as his eyes peaked at the clock sitting upside down on a pile of dirty clothes. The time was just three minutes after six. He knew getting up this early was going to kill him, but it was Saturday morning and Saturday mornings meant old school Saturday morning cartoons. He and Cyborg agreed to get up super early to watch them together. This weekend they were running a throwback marathon of Scooby-Doo. How could he pass up the opportunity to watch one of his childhood favorites?

He stumbled out of the door, still in his pjs, and started for the living room. He ran into Cyborg who was grinning sleepily at the green titan.

"Looks like someone stayed up late playing 'The Phantom's Revenge'." Cyborg said as he noted the zombie like state his friend was currently in.

"I will have you know I was promptly kicked out at ten so that Robin and Starfire could have their stay in movie night together." Beast Boy said as he stifled a yawn. "So I played Ninja Fury in my room instead." He added.

Cyborg laughed. "Don't worry BB, once I get breakfast going we'll be awake enough to do absolutely nothing."

Beast Boy smiled. "Doing nothing is what I do best!"

The titans slipped into the living room, which was still dark as the sun had not yet broke over the horizon. Cyborg turned to the kitchen to prepare food and Beast Boy headed for the couch. He grabbed onto it and prepared to swing his body over the top, but in midair he realized that Starfire was sound asleep on the cushions below him. He yelped as he quickly threw his body over the couch, landing on the floor with a thud.

"B, what are you doing?" Cyborg said as he popped his head over the counter, "Trying to wake the whole tower?"

"Shh!" Beast Boy said as he held a finger to his mouth.

Cyborg cocked and eyebrow and walked over to the living room. He spotted the sleeping alien, half under a blanket, curled up in the middle of the couch.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "And why is she sleeping out here?"

Cyborg looked up towards the door that led to the hallway and he sighed heavily.

"Bets on Robin backing out of the movie night and Star falling asleep on the couch by herself while waiting for him?" Cyborg asked as he looked back down at his sleeping friend.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And I thought Raven had problems being social."

Cyborg bent down and gently shook Starfire awake. The redheaded titan blinked her eyes a few times and looked up at her two friends who were smiling down at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Beast Boy said as sunlight began to fill the room.

"Beast Boy? Cyborg?" Starfire murmured as she slowly sat up. She looked around the room just now realizing where she fell asleep. "Forgive me, friends, I did not realize I had fallen the sleep."

"Robin bail last night?" Cyborg asked kindly.

Starfire averted her eyes, but nodded her head. "He informed me he had a lot of work to finish and would join when he was done." She ran her hand through her tangled hair and looked over at the rising sun. "Friends, why are you awake at such an hour? I have only known Raven to be awake so early."

The boys grinned at each other.

"Three words." Beast Boy said.

"Saturday morning cartoons!" Cyborg said as he flipped on the TV.

The credits for a show just ended and four teenagers and a dog appeared on screen. Starfire curiously watched as Cyborg returned to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"Care to join us?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down on the couch next to her. "It's a Scooby-Doo marathon!"

Starfire looked at her friend questioningly. "What is a Doo of Scooby?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Scooby-Doo is the dog in this cartoon. The gang solves mysterious together."

"The Scooby-Doo can talk?" Starfire asked as she watched it a little more.

"Of course!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "He and Shaggy, the guy in the green shirt, always end up in the most trouble."

"Like you and Cyborg!" Starfire pointed out with a giggle.

"And they can put about the same amount of food away as we can." Cyborg said as he sat a plate of waffles on the table in front of them.

Starfire took a waffle and smiled at the pair. "Friends, I would like to join you in the eating of the waffles and the watching of the Scooby-Doo!"

Beast Boy put his arm around her as he turned up the volume on the TV. "Stick with us, Star, and we'll educate you on one of the best childhood cartoons to bless Saturday mornings."

Around 7:30 Raven wandered into the living room, looking to fix herself a nice cup of tea and enjoy the quietness of the tower before everyone had woken up. With this expectation in mind she was annoyingly surprised to hear loud laughter coming from three of her friends when she entered the room. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were all laughing at the TV, which was blasting at a volume that was louder than necessary.

"What a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Starfire was the first to turn and look at her, a smile gracing her face. "Raven! You must join us in the watching of the Scooby-Doo it is most humorous!"

"Pass." Raven said as she started for the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea.

"We have waffles." Cyborg said as he waved a half eaten waffle in the air before taking another large bit out of it.

Raven held her hot mug in her hands and walked over to the couch. "I haven't watched this show in years." She said as she watched Shaggy and Scooby running through a haunted house. "I think if I wanted a good mystery I would just pick up one of my many books."

"Wait," Beast Boy said as he turned sharply to look at her, " _you_ have seen Scooby-Doo?"

Raven blushed slightly. "You can appreciate a good mystery at any age." She stated as her cheeks returned to their normal color.

"Just one episode, please, Raven." Starfire begged as she pouted in Raven's direction.

Raven tried to look away, but when she looked back all three of them were giving her the puppy dog stare, Beast Boy had actually transformed into a puppy for the full affect. She sighed as she sat down on the couch. Meditation could wait, besides she had spent the night hold up in her room finishing a book, so she could spare some quality time with her friends.

"Just one." She said as the titans cheered.

An hour later Robin rolled into the living room, heading straight for the coffee pot. He had been up late working on case files, only getting a couple hours of sleep before he forced himself to get up and to get back to work. He was so focused on this task that he didn't even see his four friends squished on the couch together. He poured his coffee, took a sip and turned to leave, but paused when the laughter of his friends brought him out of his trance.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked after he regained his composure.

All four titans turned to look at him, Starfire immediately turned back to the TV and Robin's stomach twisted painfully. He had forgotten something and had upset her. If only he could have remembered what he had forgotten.

"The famous leader lives." Cyborg said with a smirk. "Don't tell me you're off to work on more case files."

"Crime never sleeps." He said a little defensively.

"Dude, a small break won't hurt you, come and watch some cartoons with us." Beast Boy said as patted a cushion between himself and Starfire. "Even Raven is here!"

Robin looked at Raven who was shrugging her shoulders at the comment. Robin cleared his throat as he shook his head.

"Maybe later." He said as he started for the door.

"Just like you promised me last night?" Starfire's voice carried over the laugh track of the cartoon.

Robin froze and slowly turned to look at his team. Starfire was staring at him with disappointment while Raven was smirking and the boys were trying hard not to laugh at the Boy Wonder. Robin mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he promised Starfire he would come and watch a movie with her last night. He had two options at this point. Concede and watch some cartoons with his friends while apologizing profusely to his girlfriend and hope that she would forgive him or run and hide in the evidence room and hope his body melted away into the piles of papers.

The fire burning in Starfire's eyes made him slowly start to creep back towards his office. Melting away into nothing seemed to be the easier path. He laughed nervously as the rest of the team glared behind their alien friend.

"I think I'll just keep working…"

Three pairs of hands reached out and grabbed the Boy Wonder and plopped him down on the end of the couch, causing him to spill his coffee everywhere.

"Oh no you don't." Cyborg said as he patted his friend on the back. "Saturday morning cartoons are sacred team bonding time!"

Robin pouted as he looked at Starfire who gave him a small "hmph" and turned to look at the TV.

"I didn't realize we needed sacred bonding time." Robin said sarcastically.

"Shh!" Beast Boy said as he placed a giant finger to Robin's lips. "The best episode is on next!"

Robin frowned as he turned his attention to the TV. Not only was he not getting work done, but he was watching a dumb cartoon while Starfire was refusing to talk to him. Just great. The familiar credits were rolling on screen, but something caught Robin's eyes, something out of place. Through the dark colors of the haunted house he could have sworn he saw a flash of orange and it was not Daphne's hair.

"Did you see-"

Before he could finish a bright white light that usually filled the screen with the title credits took over the whole screen and began to fill the room.

"Yo! What the-"

Cyborg's cry was cut out as the white light consumed all five titans.

* * *

"Jinkies." Raven's voice cut across the darkness. "Where are we?"

There was a moment of silence before Cyborg said, "Uh, Raven, did you just say 'jinkies'?"

The darkness around them began to fade and all five titans blinked in their surroundings. Five mouths dropped as the bright pinks, oranges and blues swam across the walls. There was a jute box in the corner with a few people dancing to a song none of them recognized. There was a tinkling of a bell as more people came in, rushing to the counter, laughing at a joke someone in the group told. The titans were sitting around a large table, five malt shakes sitting in front of them.

"Why are we in an old fashioned malt shop?" Cyborg asked as he looked around. His eyes landed on his friends and he screamed as he pointed at them.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin said as he immediately reached for a bird-a-rang, only to realize that his utility belt was not there. "What the?"

His normal attire was replaced with a pair of light jeans, a white sweater and an orange ascot was tied around his neck, which he began to tug at.

"Yo!" Cyborg said as he looked down at his oversized green shirt, "We've been Scooby-Dooed!"

Raven stared at her orange turtleneck in disgust as she pulled her glasses off of her face. "I don't wear glasses." But as soon as she had taken them off her vision became so blurry she couldn't see Starfire who was sitting right next to her. She slowly put the glasses back on. "Apparently, I do where glasses now."

Starfire was examining her purple dress, smiling at how the colors matched her hero uniform perfectly. She looked over at Beast Boy, who was examining himself in a spoon, which he was holding with his tail, and she gasped at his appearance.

"Beast Boy!" She said as the green titan looked up at her, "You are the Scooby-Doo!"

"Dude, this is so weird!" He said with a laugh. All the other four titans looked at him in shock.

"Since when can BB talk in animal form?" Cyborg asked as he look at his friend with wide eyes.

"The Scooby-Doo can talk." Starfire pointed out.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchange a quick look and shrugged, their eyes latching onto the malts sitting in front of them

"Does someone want to explain how we transformed into the cartoon we were watching?" Raven asked as Cyborg and Beast Boy began to hungrily suck down their drinks.

"More importantly," Robin said as he gave up pulling on his ascot, "how do we get out?"

Beast Boy finished his malt shake, licking his lips in satisfaction. "The last time we got sucked into the TV was through a giant remote," He said as his green tail snaked over the table towards Raven's malt, "maybe that happened again."

Raven smacked his tail and gave him a hard glare. "Last time you touched the giant red button that sent us into the TV was on Control Freak's controller." She said as she also smacked Cyborg's hand away.

"Raven is right," Starfire stated as she took a small sip, moving the glass out of the reach of a green tail, "and when we entered the TV we were ourselves, not the characters on the show."

Beast Boy frowned and snuck under the table, a small saw clutched in a tight grip by his tail while the other titans continued to talk.

"Cyborg, can you get us out of here like you did last time?" Robin asked as he messed with his hair, trying to get it back to its usual spikey form.

Cyborg lowered the burger he was about to shove in his mouth and turned to Robin. "Last time I had Control Freak's personal remote to fix onto his bigger one to get us out." Cyborg explained. "I don't even know how we got in here, let alone how to work on something to get us out."

Robin sighed and looked at Raven. "Raven," He said while looking down quizzically at a saw that was coming up through the table, making a small circle around his malt shake. "Any ideas?" He quickly snatched the malt shake before it could fall through the clean-cut hole, glaring at Beast Boy who laughed nervously and retreated back to his seat.

"I could try to summon a portal to take us home." She suggested. She took a deep breath and held out her hands while saying, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

To all of the titan's great surprise, nothing happened. Raven blinked a few times before trying again, but still no portal appeared. Raven's eyes nor her hands glowed either. She looked down at her hands in concern.

"My powers aren't working." She said as she tried to levitate the glass in front of her.

Starfire attempted to summon her starbolts and Beast Boy tried to change form. Both titans, like Raven, found that their powers were useless. Cyborg flipped a panel open on his arm and his eyes went wide.

"Hey!" He said, "My electronics have been replaced with stickers!" He said as he peeled off a sticker that was made to look like it had a screen and buttons on it.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Beast Boy said as his tail successfully wrapped around Raven's malt shake, quickly pulling it closer to him.

"Check this out gang." Robin said as he grabbed a newspaper sitting on a stand next to their booth.

"Did Robin just call us 'gang'?" Cyborg asked to Raven and Starfire who both just shrugged.

"Arnold's Amazing Circus haunted by Ghost Clown." Robin said as he read the headline of the newspaper. "The usually popular circus has been abandoned due to mysterious hauntings by a terrifying Ghost Clown. Employees and guest alike have been seen fleeing the scene last night after the Ghost Clown made an appearance at the opening show."

"Sounds like we've got a mystery on our hands." Raven said as she reached for her malt shake, only to discover that it was empty. She turned to glare at Beast Boy who was sheepishly smiling with malt dripping down his face.

Robin laid the paper back down gingerly. He regretted picking it up. He cleared his throat and his team looked at him questioningly. "We should focus on getting out of here." He said firmly.

"Dudes, what if we have to solve the mystery to get out of here!" Beast Boy said excitedly, his tail wagging high in the air.

"Jeepers!" Starfire said with excitement. "We can be just like the Mystery Inc!"

Robin groaned internally. The last place he wanted to visit was a circus. He looked over at Raven and she gave him a small, sad smile. She was the only one who knew why he would want to avoid the whole thing if possible. He hadn't found the courage yet to tell Starfire about his tragic family history despite her openness about the own horrors of her past.

"It does seem like the only option at this point." Cyborg said as he finished his hamburger, washing it down with Robin's untouched malt shake.

All eyes were on Robin, who forced the fear and anxiety out of his voice when he said, "Then we better get over to that circus."

* * *

Cyborg was patting the Mystery Machine fondly. "She may not compare to my baby, but you can't beat driving a cartoon classic." He said.

"Let's just find Arnold and ask him some questions." Robin said as a shiver went down his spine when he eyed the big red tent in the distance.

"Robin," Starfire said, some of her previous anger melting away upon seeing his shiver, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said without looking at her. He started for the entrance with the rest of the titans following quietly. He stole a quick glance back and noted that Starfire was looking sadly down at the ground. He bit his lip and made himself press forward. He wasn't ready to explain why he felt the way he did, especially when they were stuck in a cartoon.

The titans quickly found Arnold, who appeared to be the only person there. He was packing a couple of things in a large suitcase. He heard them approaching and he turned to smile at them.

"Sorry to say the circus is closed for good, kids." He said as he closed his suitcase.

"Mr. Arnold," Robin said as he stuck his hand for the Ringmaster to shake, "we've come to ask you a couple of questions about your Ghost Clown problem."

Arnold shook Robin's hands and raised his eyebrows at the mention of the Ghost Clown.

"You think you can help me?' He asked.

"We would be glad to provide any assistance!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

Arnold took a deep breath as he took off his top hat and placed it on top of his suitcase. "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you much." He started. "We had our opening show last night and something weird was happening with our acrobats. They were acting like the circus animals and the Ghost Clown came swinging out of the shadows, laughing like a maniac. He put a curse on my circus."

Out of the corner of his eye Beast Boy saw a clown like shadow in the far corner of the tent. The other titans were engrossed with what Arnold was saying so he took it upon himself to sneak out of their sight and over to where the shadow had just disappeared. He slipped through the tent flap, but no one was on the other side.

"Huh, where did he go?" Beast Boy wondered as he sniffed the ground, trying to pick up a scent. He moved forward until his nose hit a pair of giant, red shoes. He gulped as he looked up.

A smiling clown was looking down at him, holding a gold coin in his hand. He was twirling it right in front of Beast Boy's eyes, capturing the titan's full attention.

"Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told." He said.

Beast Boy felt all his thoughts drain away as he sat up straight in front of the clown, he could see stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"You will be nimble, you will be quick, you will race through a giant candle stick!" The clown laughed as Beast Boy nodded his head and started for the main tent.

Later…

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were all standing together just outside Arnold's tent, trying to process everything they heard about the Ghost Clown.

"So what are the chances of this Ghost Clown being real and not just some bad guy in a mask?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"In this show," Cyborg said as he downed a bag of popcorn he snatched from the snack bar, "very low."

"Maybe we will unmask the person who brought us here." Starfire suggested.

"Starfire's right," Robin said, "the person behind this has to behind this whole Ghost Clown scheme."

"So do we look for clues or just skip straight to catching the bad guy?" Raven asked.

Cyborg looked around, frowning as he took a bite of his cotton candy. "Yo, what happened to BB-Doo?" He asked when he noticed their green companion was not among them.

"Probably sticking his head under the slushy machine." Raven offered.

Robin sighed in frustration. He wanted to get out of here as quick as possible, but with the disappearance of one of the titans he knew it could only mean trouble.

"We'll have to split up to find him." He said. "Cyborg and Raven, you check the main tent." Both titan's nodded their head. "Starfire, you and I will go over to the costume area."

The pairs started to split off in different directions before Cyborg turned to holler at Robin, "So how do you want us to reach you if we find BB or the Ghost Clown since we don't have communicators?"

Robin pondered the question for a moment before he said, "Improvise."

* * *

Robin and Starfire walked in silence to the costume shop. Robin knew that Starfire was still upset for being stood up by his paper work. He hadn't meant to ditch her, he had just got so focused on the work that it had slipped his mind. Now that he was here, in this place, his feelings were on edge. He had chosen the costume room specifically so he could avoid the main tent at all cost. He didn't need his parent's death haunting him when they needed to figure out how to get home.

"I do not see Beast Boy anywhere." Starfire stated after they had thoroughly gone through all the costumes in cold silence.

"Well, look again," Robin snapped, "maybe we missed him."

Starfire crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the back of Robin's white sweater. She had not appreciated the way he had talked to her nor was she happy that he seemed to be avoiding her at all cost.

"Robin, we have done the searching if we could just join-" Starfire began, letting out a huff of anger.

Robin rounded on her before she could finish, "Starfire, I said look again!"

Robin watched as her narrowed, angry eyes widened and then filled with tears. Her arms dropped to the side and he saw her start to turn away. He was quick and reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Star, wait," He said pleadingly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I am truly sorry if I have upset you." She said as she tried to hold back a sob.

Robin sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Star." He said as he sat down on one of the boxes in the room, putting his head in his hands. "It's this place, it's driving me crazy."

Starfire sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Robin, you are my best friend, you can share with me anything that is bothering you."

He looked up at her and smiled slightly, he was the luckiest person in the world to have her at his side and he took her for granted far more than he should.

"I know, I will," He started, taking one of her hands, "but not here." Starfire raised an eyebrow and Robin swallowed a lump in his throat. "It-it's about my parents and how they died."

Starfire gasped. "Robin, I did not know I-"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay, but I just can't here. After we get back to the tower, I promise I'll tell you."

Starfire smiled kindly at him. "If we are able to get back to the tower." She said with a giggle.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, 'if'." He leaned forward and met her lips in a sweet kiss. He then placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "One good thing came out of this." He said after a moment.

"And what is that?" Starfire asked curiously, peaking one eye open to look at him.

"You look cute in the Daphne Blake attire." He said flirtatiously.

Starfire giggled again. "I bring you thanks and I too find your costume quite handsome."

"Not too found of the ascot though." Robin said as he began to tug on it again. "Orange is _not_ my color."

Starfire grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, but a loud bang across the tent made them both jump. They quickly got to their feet and Robin motioned for each of them to approach where the noise had came from, from opposite sides. Robin watched as Starfire disappeared behind a rack of costumes and he turned his attention back to the area where the sound came from.

He could see a changing room just ahead, the door hanging open carelessly. He had reached it first and slowly crept around the door to look inside. It was empty. Robin cocked an eyebrow as he stepped closer to it. He suddenly felt someone shove him inside and it quickly got dark as the door slammed behind him.

Starfire looked around at the sound of another bang filled the tent. "Robin?" She called out.

She turned to look behind her and gasped when the Ghost Clown was just standing in front, twirling a gold coin on a string in front of her.

"Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told." He said as he continued to spin the coin. Starfire felt her mind go blank as she focused on the coin in front of her. "It's time to walk across the rope, you will not fall, or so we hope."

* * *

Raven and Cyborg had finally made it to the main tent, Cyborg had insisted on stopping at every food stand within reach on the way. The pair walked in and was shocked to see a giant ring in the middle of the tent on fire. There were two ramps on either side of the ring.

"Well, that's no suspicious at all." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Zonks!" Cyborg said as the sound of a revving engine filled the tent. "Raven, look!" He pointed to the left side of the tent where Beast Boy, still stuck in his Scooby-Doo form, was sitting on a motorcycle, starring straight ahead.

"Yo, B!" Cyborg called out to him. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy ignored them, his eyes blankly starring ahead as he started the motorcycle, heading straight for the first ramp. Raven and Cyborg both screamed as Beast Boy went through and came out the other side unharmed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Raven yelled as he turned the motorcycle around to go through again. "Why isn't he listening to us?" Raven asked as she turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy drove through the flaming hoop again, his eyes still blank and his face expressionless. "He looks to be in some sort of trance." Cyborg pointed out.

"You think this Ghost Clown nonsense has anything to do with it?" Raven asked as Beast Boy made another trip through the ring.

"It might," Cyborg said, "we have to figure out a way to wake him up."

"Last time he was in a trance with Mad Mod we just had to make him laugh." Raven pointed out. A mischievous grin began to spread across Cyborg's face and Raven took a few steps back, holding up her hands in protest. "Cyborg, I know what you're thinking and I swear I will kill you if you-"

Raven's voice was cut out when Cyborg screamed, "BB-Doo, check this out!" He grabbed Raven before she could make a run for it. He quickly stuck his finger in his mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva, and hastily gave Raven the biggest wet willy of her life. Raven felt her hair stand on ends and she took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She said in a deadpan voice.

Cyborg grinned and both turned to see if Beast Boy was rolling on the floor with laughter, but to their great surprise Beast Boy had not paid them any attention at all. In fact, he was making the flame around the ring bigger.

"Jinkies! He's made the flame bigger." Raven said as she felt the heat from the fire lick her face.

They wildly looked around for something that would put out the flames. Raven spotted a small fire truck sitting on the far side of the tent. They ran over to it as the revving sound of Beast Boy's motorcycle filled the tent. Cyborg and Raven scrambled to get the long hose out from the trunk, running towards the direction of the ring. Cyborg ran back and started turning the wheel to get the water pumping through the hose.

"When I say 'now' pull the handle on the edge of the hose and aim it the ring!" Cyborg said as Raven firmly planted her feet on the ground. She gave a single nod. Cyborg watched as Beast Boy started his way up the ramp, "NOW!"

Raven pulled the handle and a huge stream of water came rushing out, dowsing Beast Boy and the flaming ring. Over the splutter of the water hitting the ground Cyborg and Raven could hear Beast Boy screaming, "DUDES!"

Cyborg quickly shut off the water and the both of them ran over to the now soaking Beast Boy. He was ringing the water out of his tail, glaring up at Cyborg and Raven who were grinning down at him.

"What was that for?" He asked as he shook his body, spraying them with water. Cyborg and Raven shielded themselves from the water while Beast Boy sniggered.

"You were under some sort of trance." Raven said as she flicked water off her hands. "We had to wake you up somehow."

"Yeah, you were going all Evil Knievel with that flaming ring over there." Cyborg said as he pointed to the now soaking ring.

Beast Boy looked from the ring to the others. "Were my moves impressive?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Raven smacked him while Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"So BB-Doo, what do you remember before you decided to take a joyride?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy scrunched up his eyes I concentration. "While you were talking to that circus dude I saw a shadow and decided the check it out." He said as he recalled what happened. "I ran into a pair of giant red shoes and was face to face with the Ghost Clown."

Cyborg and Raven exchanged looks. "Well, what happened next?" Raven asked.

"He twirled this gold coin in front of my eyes," Beast Boy said as he mimicked the motion of twirling something, "and then he mumbled something about watching the gold and doing as you're told."

Cyborg ran his fingers over his stubbly chin, "Well, Mad Mod was pretty good at hypnotizing people."

Raven shook her head. "No, it's not British enough to be Mad Mod," She explained, "Anytime we deal with him he flaunts it in our faces."

Beast Boy's head perked up as he caught the scent of something delicious and cheesy. He followed the scent towards the other end of the circus tent, ignoring whatever Raven and Cyborg were saying. Both titans paused as they watched his green tail wag eagerly. They quickly followed him.

"Oh sweet!" Beast boy cried as he found the source of the smell. He quickly dug his face into a bag of cheese puffs.

"Of course." Raven said with a disgusted look on her face.

Cyborg peered over Raven's shoulder, looking wide-eyed at the cheese puff bag. "Um, B, you want to share?"

Beast Boy tipped the bag up over his head, draining the last crumb into his mouth. Cyborg grabbed the bag, but was disappointed when it was empty. He then peered at it quizzically.

"Yo, don't they sell these at the video store?" He asked as he held up the bag.

Raven took the bag from him, examining it closely. "I think Beast Boy just found our first clue."

"We should find Robin and Starfire," Cyborg stated, "and then figure out how to capture this Ghost Clown."

* * *

Robin growled angrily in the darkness. Not having his utility belt was the most frustrating thing. He was surprised Starfire had not let him out almost immediately, but his surprise grew into worry. Starfire wouldn't have kept him waiting, something must have happened to her. He shoved his shoulder hard into the door, but the damn thing didn't budge.

 _One more time_

He scooted as far back as he could and started for the door, but to his great surprise it opened before he collided with it. He couldn't stop his forward motion and soon he was colliding with a rack full of costumes. He groaned as he looked up at Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy peering down at him.

"What were you doing in there?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg helped Robin to his feet.

"Someone locked me in." Robin said as he brushed dirt off his sweater. "Has anyone seen Starfire?"

All three of them shook their heads. Robin swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to push away the worry that was beginning to suffocate him.

"We better find her before she does something daring and dangerous." Raven said.

Robin whipped his head around to look at her, "What do you mean?" He asked, fear breaking into his words.

The rest of the titans explained what happened to Beast Boy and the sense of fear and worry began to consume Robin as he thought about what Starfire could be doing, alone, in this twisted circus.

"We did find this." Raven said as she handed Robin the bag of cheese puffs. "They're from our world."

Robin examined the bag his mind racing. He thought back to when they were still at the tower and something peculiar had caught his eye during the credits…

"Is that music?" Beast Boy asked, breaking Robin's train of thought.

All four titans hurried to the entrance of the costume tent and could see in the distance flashing lights coming from the main tent area, where the sound of carnival music was playing eerily.

"That must be where Starfire is." Raven said.

Beast Boy gulped. "And the Ghost Clown."

Robin gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed on the circus tent. Painful memories were beginning to bubble to the surface of his conscious and he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. His instincts were telling him to run the other way and never look back.

 _Starfire is in there_

That was the one thought they kept him from running away. Starfire could be in trouble and how could he, Robin, not be the one to go after her? He knew she would do the same, even if it meant facing the entire Gordanian army.

"Titans, let's go." He finally said.

They hurried over to the tent, the music growing louder as the entered. They all looked around, but couldn't find Starfire or the Ghost Clown.

"Look," Raven shouted as she pointed towards the top of the tent, "up there!"

The rest of the titans looked up to see Starfire walking slowly across a tight rope, her arms held out of her sides for balance. They watched with horrified amazement as she made it across safely, reaching the platform where the Ghost Clown was waiting for her.

"You made it across once, my dear and, yes, that's fine, but do it again and that will be divine!" The Ghost Clown said as he kissed her hand and turned her around to do it again.

"We have to stop her!" Robin yelled as he watched her start across the rope again.

"I'll get the hose!" Beast Boy said as he started for the tiny fire truck.

Raven and Cyborg both grabbed his collar, pulling him back. "Are you nuts?" Cyborg cried.

"None of our powers work here," Raven explained, "if we spray her with the hose she'll fall."

"Robin," Cyborg said as he turned to his leader, "What should we-"

But Robin was already climbing the ladder to the platform that Starfire was walking towards. He didn't have a plan, all he knew was that he couldn't lose someone he loved again. Not like this.

"What about that giant trampoline?" Cyborg asked as he pointed to the object in question sitting by the fire truck.

"Well," Raven said after a moment, "it wouldn't hurt."

They ran over to the trampoline and began dragging it underneath the tight rope. Robin reached the top of the platform, not daring to look down as he walked towards the edge, his hands outstretched to Starfire.

"Star, it's me." He said as her green eyes, uncharacteristically blank, looked past him.

"This game we've played has been quite fun," the Ghost Clown said, his words ringing across the tent," but now I'm bored and you are done."

Starfire paused in her walking, shaking her head as if waking up from a deep sleep. She blinked a few times, looking at Robin, confusion written all over her face.

"Robin, what am I-" But she suddenly looked down and her body swayed on the wire as she threw out her hands to balance herself. Starfire was, by no means, afraid of heights, but her inability to fly made her very afraid to fall.

Robin nearly leaped after her as she regained her balance. She looked up at him, the fear clearly written across her face. He kept his hands held out, reaching for her, "Just move slowly towards me, Star, you can do it."

Starfire, light on her feet, began to make her way towards Robin as slowly and carefully as she could, her fingers stretching in his direction. She kept her eyes trained on him to keep herself from looking down at the ground.

"Almost there, Star," Robin said forcing his voice to sound calm, "just a little farther."

She was a little over half way towards Robin's platform when the Ghost Clown pulled a giant pair of scissors from inside his red suit. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy all gasped as the Ghost Clown laughed evilly, raising the scissors over his head.

"I'll stop him!" Beast Boy yelled as he started for the ladder that led up to where the Ghost Clown was standing.

Starfire and Robin both looked at the Ghost Clown, their eyes wide as he lowered the scissors so the wire was in-between the large blades. Starfire sharply turned and looked at Robin, her lips parted as she started to say something, but the Ghost Clown was quick and snapped the wire with the blades.

"NO!" Robin shouted as Starfire started to fall.

Starfire screamed as her hands tightly grabbed onto the wire, which swung her right into the giant, thick wooden pole supporting the platform. The impact knocked her unconscious and she began to fall to the ground. Robin could see the image of his parents falling. They were falling so fast. He was so helpless. He couldn't save them. He blinked and the image of Starfire falling kicked him into action. He dove off the platform after Starfire, grabbing the wire as he fell towards her.

He was able to hook his arm around her waist; bringing her close while his other hand was hanging on tightly to the wire. They swung in the air for a moment before Robin slowly worked his way down the wire, lowering them to the ground.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still hurriedly climbing up the ladder, which he found was very difficult as a giant dog. He took a moment to catch his breath and when he looked up to continue he screamed "WHOA!" as the Ghost Clown came sliding down the ladder at full force. Beast Boy was knocked from the ladder, flying through the air towards the ground.

"We got you BB!" Cyborg said as he and Raven stood on the trampoline, holding out their arms to catch him.

Beast Boy fell right through their arms, landing on the bouncing trampoline, causing both Cyborg and Raven to launch in the air.

"Just great." Raven said as she hung in the air for a moment before falling back down.

Beast Boy laughed as he was thrown into the air again. This happened a few more times before Cyborg and Raven had managed toe extract themselves from the trampoline, allowing Beast Boy's bounces to become less and less until he was laying on the trampoline in a fit of giggles.

Robin's feet hit the ground and he let go of the wire, using both hands to support Starfire, who was still unconscious. He pushed a small strand of hair behind her ears and smiled as her eyes began to flutter open.

"I do not think I like the circus much." She said as she rubbed the spot on her head that was hit.

"Me either." Robin said as he grinned down at her. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

They joined the rest of the titans who were waiting by the trampoline.

"This Ghost Clown is slippery than a bar of soup." Cyborg said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How are we supposed to catch him?"

"Gang," Robin said as a smirk crossed his face, "I think it's time we set a trap."

* * *

"All we have to do is lure the Ghost Clown into this circus cage," Robin said as he held onto a yellow string, "and when he gets here we'll just trap him inside." Robin said as he pulled onto the string, closing one end of the cage's door.

"And how do we get the Ghost Clown into the cage?" Cyborg asked.

Robin smiled. "Live bait." He looked down at Beast Boy, whose wagging tail stopped immediately.

"Oh no," He said as he began to back away, "I am not going to go looking for that creepy clown."

"Don't worry Beast Boy," Raven said with a smirk, "Cyborg can go with you."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked as he looked at Raven.

"You and Beast Boy will lead the Ghost Clown into the cart." Robin said with a nod of his head, "and when Raven gives the signal to let us know the Ghost Clown is in the cart Starfire will shut the first door and I'll shut the second after you two come out."

"You better find some other fools to chase after that Ghost Clown." Cyborg stated as Beast Boy firmly nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh!" Starfire said excitedly as she pulled out a small box. "Will you do it for the Scooby Snacks?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg's ears perked up and they rushed over to stand in front of Starfire, their mouths dripping hungrily. Starfire giggled as she poured a few snacks into her hand, throwing them in Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouth.

"One Ghost Clown, coming up!" Beast Boy said as he licked his lips happily.

He and Cyborg set off around the circus to begin their search. They had been looking for fifteen minutes when they reached the carnival game area. There was a stand where three milk jugs were stacked on top of each other and a set of balls sat on a wooden bench just a few feet in front of them.

"Bet you a whole pizza I can knock off all those milk jugs." Beast Boy said with a competitive grin on his face.

Cyborg returned it. "You're on."

They walked over to the stand and Beast Boy's tail wrapped around one of the balls throwing it at the milk jugs. He had only managed to hit the top one and frowned slightly as Cyborg laughed.

"Watch how it's done, BB-Doo." Cyborg said as he grabbed one of the balls and throwing it with as much force as he could towards the milk jugs. All three came tumbling down and Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal," Beast Boy said as he waved his tail at Cyborg, "claim your prize already."

Cyborg grabbed the stuffed prize that was handed to him and turned to show it to Beast Boy. They both gasped when they realized what it was. Green tentacles, red eyes, and a black cloak made up the very recognizable creature from…

"Wicked Scary?" Beast Boy asked as his tail reached out and grabbed it so he could get a closer look at it. "That's too weird."

"How could this cartoon have this stuffed creature?" Cyborg asked as he scratched his head.

"Maybe we should asked the dude that gave it to you." Beast Boy said as he handed Cyborg the toy back.

Cyborg froze. "No one else is here, besides us." He said as Beast Boy realized the same thing.

"Then who…"

They both turned to see the Ghost Clown grinning at them. Beast Boy screamed and ran for it, but Cyborg was transfixed by the golden coin twirling in the Clown's hands.

"Watch the spinning coin of gold and you will do as you are told." The Ghost Clown said as Cyborg's human eye went blank. "You are fearless and good for that, because you will face our biggest cat!"

Beast Boy rounded the corner, plastering himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "That was a close one, huh, Cyborg?" He looked around, but Cyborg was not at his side. "Cyborg?"

Beast Boy slowly stepped from behind the corner and looked around, neither the Ghost Clown or Cyborg were in his sights. He could hear loud growling and the crack of a whip coming from somewhere in the distance. He worked his way over to where the noise was coming from and his eyes nearly boggled out of his head when he saw Cyborg. The titan was holding a chair in one hand and a whip in the other, facing off against a rather angry looking lion.

"Uh, Cyborg, this isn't the time to go all _Man vs Wild_." Beast Boy said with a nervous laugh.

"Back, Simba!" Cyborg yelled as he cracked the whip again, ignoring that Beast Boy was even there. "Stay back!"

Beast Boy looked wildly around for a bucket of water, seeing one just on the other side of the cage. He hurried over to it, picking it up with his tail, and returning to where Cyborg was still yelling at the lion. He opened the cage and threw the water onto Cyborg, quickly dowsing him.

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled as he dropped the chair and the whip, "Who is spraying me with water?" His eye bulged as he saw the lion growling in front of him. "Uh oh."

"Cyborg, come one!" Beast Boy yelled as held the door open for his friend, who rushed pashed him without thought. Beast Boy did a double take and then slammed the cage door shut.

The Ghost Clown cackled as it started after Cyborg and Beast Boy. The pair started their way back towards where the trap was set up, running straight up the ramp and into the cage.

"Now!" Raven yelled.

Starfire closed her door and Robin closed his after Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out the other side. They all cheered as they got near the cage, ready to figure out who the Ghost Clown really was.

"I don't believe it." Robin said as they looked into the empty cage.

"But how can he be gone?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw him fly into the cage after Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Well," Beast Boy said, "He _is_ a Ghost Clown." His laugh died in his throat when he received four glares.

"What are we to do now?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, this dude keeps enchanting us every chance he gets." Cyborg said.

Raven snapped her fingers, a smiling growing on her face. "Jinkies, I have an idea." She turned to face Beast Boy. "And I'll need some help."

"Can I at least have another Scooby Snack first?" He asked as he turned pleadingly towards Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar, dragging him deep into the circus.

* * *

"Get ready, Beast Boy." Raven said as they crept in-between the tents.

They came to a stop when the Ghost Clown popped out from behind a tent, the gold coin twirling in his hands.

"Now!" She said as both she and Beast Boy closed their eyes, raising mirrors in front of their faces.

"Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told." The Ghost Clown said as he concentrated on the reflection of the spinning coin. "An ape you will soon be, now jump around for all to see."

The Ghost Clown dropped his gold coin and crouched down so his knuckles were on the ground. He began jumping and making noises like a gorilla. Raven and Beast Boy led him back to the others; a batch of banana's tied around the latters tail to get the Ghost Clown to follow.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were waiting with Arnold and the authorities all of them smiling when their friends appeared. Arnold was scratching his head as he watched the Ghost Clown jump around.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He hypnotized himself into thinking he's an ape." Beast Boy said as he lowered the bananas and grabbed a bucket of water.

"But who is the Ghost Clown?" Arnold asked as he looked around at all of the titans.

"Well, we've had several clues," Robin stated with a nod towards Raven.

"Our first clue was this cheese puff bag Beast Boy found." Raven said as she held it up for everyone to see.

"Our second clue was the Ghost Clown kissing me on the hand." Starfire added with an excited smile.

"And our final clue was this stuffed Wicked Scary doll that I won from one of the carnival games." Cyborg finished, as he held up the toy in question.

"But," Arnold said scratching his head, "that still doesn't tell me who it is."

"That's because he doesn't belong here." Robin said as he nodded at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy dumped the water onto the Ghost Clown's head, waking him from his own enchantment and washing away all the makeup he was wearing.

"Control Freak." All five of them said as Control Freak spluttered for air.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" Control Freak yelled as he was hand cuffed by the authorities. He then gushed and smiled as he said, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Hold on there!" Cyborg said as he reached out for Control Freak as the authorities began to take him away. "Pulling us into a cartoon and taking away our powers, now that's gotta take some major power."

"It's a simple time fixture." Control Freak said with a shrug. "You, me and the rest of you titans will poof back into our world once the credits start rolling."

Raven slapped her palm to her forehead. "You mean we have to wait until the show run time is over before we go home?"

Control Freak grinned as the authorities took him away.

* * *

All five titans sat in the malt shop, a shake in front of each other them. Raven glared at hers while the rest of the titans chatted happily with each other.

"When are the credits suppose to roll, I'm ready to go home." Raven mumbled as she stirred her straw unhappily in her drink.

"As long as the food keeps coming, why should we be in any hurry?" Cyborg said as he rubbed his hands together excitedly as a server placed a large hamburger and a good amount of fries in front of him.

"If I remember right, this show usually ends with Scooby doing something classically funny." Robin said as he slung and arm around Starfire.

Suddenly and at once, all of their drinks slowly began to disappear as Beast Boy began to slurp from his own. The four titans looked on in shock as their malt cups emptied and Beast Boy licked his lips happily.

"How did Beast Boy do that?" Starfire asked after a moment.

Beast Boy laughed. "BB-DOOBY-DOO!"

* * *

There was a flash of white light and all five titans found themselves sitting on their couch, the credits to Scooby-Doo rolling on the television.

"Aww man, that burger was all I ever wanted." Cyborg said with tears in his eyes at the loss of the delicious food.

"Anyone feeling pizza?" Beast Boy asked as he jumped up from the couch.

"At ten in the morning?" Raven asked, slightly put off by the thought of eating pizza so early.

"Beast Boy is buying!" Cyborg said as the thoughts of cartoon burgers passed from his mind.

"Glorious!" Starfire said as she clasped her hands together. "Let us celebrate our solved mystery!"

She looked at Robin who kissed her and smiled. "Pizza sounds great."

Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered as Raven mumbled out a "whatever". They all started for the door, but Robin grabbed Starfire, pulling her back for a moment. He waited until the others had left the room before he spoke.

"Star, there's something I have to tell you, about-" He took in a deep breath.

Starfire smiled at him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am here for you, Robin."

Robin nodded and together they sat down on couch, they could catch up to the others later.

"I want to tell you about my parents," He said as he kept his eyes on her, "I want to tell you about the night they died."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone! This was my Halloweenish fic of the year. I wanted to do this story for a long time, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. So if you've ever watched Scooby-Doo, Where Are You then you'll know what episode I kind of modeled it after. Obviously, I made some changes to make it a good blend of Teen Titans and Scooby-Doo. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
